


Big Bad Wolves (Plus One)

by MikaOtter



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dream Smp, Dream and Sapnap are werewolves. George is NOT but loves them despite being dumbasses, Established Relationship, Everything is meant to take place with their online PERSONAS and not their real live selves!, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Someone on one of my discords wanted werewolf dream. it turned into this, Werewolves, dream team, mostly because weird fantasy video game mechanics go brr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaOtter/pseuds/MikaOtter
Summary: Dream and Sapnap are werewolves, and not the easiest to keep track of during a full moon, much to George's frustration.Cute poly fic, all sfw and just dumb boys being dumb werewolf boys!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 499





	Big Bad Wolves (Plus One)

Growls followed by a thud, and the rustling of trees had echoed from the woods, much to George’s displeasure. The neighboring woods pushed past their water-bound home was filled with the noise of the night and its occupants- and, wasn’t it just his luck that two of the creatures prowling the dark forest would be his boyfriends?

With a sigh, George summoned a torch to his left hand and began pushing into the woods. With his right hand, the brunnett gripped at the handle of his sword and had continued his search for his unruly boyfriends. “Dream! Sapnap! Get out here, you idiots, you’re not gonna hunt skeletons and what-not all night!” The brit hollered.

Groans emitting from zombies followed by more rustling, and George grumbled. Pushing through the trampled overgrowth of the forest, he had easily managed to exterminate the undead pests.

“Okay, c’mon, guys! I need to keep an eye on both of you and you know it! I saw you run towards here! I know you two can hear me!” ..No response. George grumbled, kicking the stones beneath him. “It’s 3AM! We have hours more of this!” He called out once more. To his dismay, the only response to follow had been the rattling of a skeleton dropping from the coverage of a tree.

The soulless eyed archer dropped to its feet, drawing back an arrow towards the brit. George’s eyes widened, dashing behind a birch tree as he’d grip hold of his crossbow. There hadn’t seemed to be much time to react, though, as before the skeleton had it’s shot to hit George, a growling creature had lunged at the undead.

An indistinguishable flurry of fur followed, bounding down a small hill, the two large creatures had tackled the skeleton without hesitation. A sandy wolf, larger than the typical man, had snagged the undead archer’s bow, snapping it in his jar with ease.

“I- Gods, you two! Really?” George grumbled, crossing his arms as he stared expectantly at the two wolves. A long, coarse-furred wolf with ashen fur turned to stare up at him, their eyes widening at the familiar man.

The grey-furred wolf had dropped the bones from the foe, and trotted up to the Brit, whining and pacing it place as it rubbed their head against the short man’s side. “Sapnap, really?” George chuckled, raising a brow at the enthusiastic man-turned-wolf. “Am I gonna have to deal with you acting like a puppy for the rest of the night?” He’d snicker, scratching behind the wolf’s ears.

“You’re pathetic!” George cackled as Sapnap’s leg began kicking, promptly followed by a thud as he dropped to his side. The brunett crouched down, scratching the werewolf’s chest.

George couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of such a large wolf wearing sweatpants. The pant legs were far more torn and scratched than when the night began- likely having gotten snagged on bramble and twigs. It most certainly hadn’t helped, what with how baggy the pants had been to allow both of them to shift forms with ease..

As the thought of his second partner struck his mind, there was already a cold, wet nose pressed against George’s side. A shiver ran down his spine, as he turned towards the sandy-colored wolf.

Plopping onto his side, Dream’s tail thudded against the forest clearing’s floor, scooting their way closer towards the wolf and human, much to George’s amusement. “Pathetic. Absolutely pathetic, both of you!” George cooed playfully. Even in his current shape, Dream still managed to portray his annoyance, lightly nipping at his partner’s wrist.

“Ay! No, that’s bad! Dream, we don’t bite. I know you understand me.” The human had scolded, pointing accusatorily at the wolf-man. The second, darker-furred wolf had nudged expectantly at the other. With a huff, Dream lapped at George’s wrist apologetically, nudging his hand onto his muzzle.

Rolling his eyes, George idly scratched at Dream’s head, their head on the human’s lap as their sleek tail thudded on the ground beneath him. Sapnap had pulled himself closer, pressing against the other wolf to give himself more leverage to drag himself lazily over towards the two.

Sapnap’s nosed at George’s middle, nudging at the man as the brunett cackled. “Sap! What are you doing? Oh Gods, you two are literally just puppies when you’re like this..” He snickered, his fingers brushing through the werewolf’s thick, coarse fur.

“You two are gonna freeze when you shift back, you know? We can’t stay out here chasing and biting whatever.” George hummed, shivering as the breeze picked up. “We’re gonna need to go back to the house to pick up your guys’ shirts soon, you know?” He’d yawn, taking back his hand from Sapnap to push back his hair.

Removing the contact was all it took for Sapnap to get bored enough to find something to distract himself with- the wolf scrambling to his paws and bounding off, the sounds of rattling bones following.

  
At the noise, Dream had sprung up to join the other, giving chase to the skeleton deeper into the night’s forest. George groaned, scrambling to his feet. “Guys! Really? Get back here! We talked about this!” He scowled, dashing off after the two once more.

* * *

By the time that the sun had begun to illuminate the dawn sky, the trio had been thoroughly exhausted. Two get-aways, and a handful of small..accidents, later- had led to George simply blocking them all into a cave or the remainder of the night. 

It had no doubt been the right call, as the ruckus from the transformation would have no doubt attracted the last remaining monsters of the night. Sapnap and Dream had been flickering between consciousness.

By the time the pair had come to, George had uncapped the two bottles of healing into their hands. “God..I feel insane..It’s finally over!” Sapnap groaned, his words slurring slightly as he shakily held the bottle.

Dream had already chugged his potion, grumbling as he pushed his face into George’s side. “Geoorge.. It’s freezing.. I want my mask!” He’d huff, hiding his face in George’s sweatshirt. “Dude, you don’t need your mask, you need some clothes, idiot!” The brunnett cackled, brushing Dream’s familiar dirty blond hair.

“Agh...Literally, how’d we even end up in this cave?” Sapnap grumbled, pulling himself over towards the other two. Dream had already given up on his efforts to hide his face, and was more concerned with clinging onto the shorter boy’s side, attempting to steal his warmth.

Sapnap had managed to nestle between the two. While George’s arm was draped over Dream (having pushed himself into George’s arms) with his face pressed against the brunett’s collarbone, Sapnap had brought himself on one of each of their legs.

With a snicker, Dream prodded at Sapnap’s shirtless side. “You’re freezing, Sapnap! What the hell?” He chortled. “Aww, too bad! C’mere, Dreamy~!” The younger boy cooed, pecking at Dream’s cheek. 

Dream snickered, nudging at Sapnap before turning back towards George. “Do you have any of our clothes, or what?” He hummed, his sandy-colored tail flicking behind him as he glanced towards George, who looked thoroughly exhausted.

“Yeah, I threw your shirts ‘n stuff in a bag.” The human of the trio sighed, twisting around to grab a raggedy bag before giving it to the two. Dream quickly scavenged the bag, yanking out his green hoodie. “Oh thank whatever Gods..Seriously, it’s freezing. You look like hell, and I feel like it. What’d we do while we were uh- out, George?” Dream pulled his hoodie down over himself, glancing towards the brit.

George groaned, leaning against the cave wall.”What didn’t you two do? Disembodied _several_ skeletons, had me chase you across a river- and you started chasing Tommy.” At the last one, Dream cackled. “No way! What’d that gremlin kid do?!” Dream snickered, quietly wheezing at the thought. George cackled, watching as Dream and Sapnap’s tails both stated wagging behind them.

Coughing, George stopped to clear his throat, before nodding. “Yes, way! Somehow we apparently ended up out sorta towards L’manburg, right? And Tubbo and Tommy were both out by that lake..” The brit rambled n as the two exhausted boyfriends of his huddled against each other.

Laughter had echoed within the cave, but with the bone-deep exhaustion the night had brought upon the odd trio, no one among them could be phased enough to care. The two werewolves had returned to their normal headspace, they had their clothes back, and they had each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> I had.. so so so so so much fun working on this!! This was only a week-long project, and considering I only worked on this like... god, probably three-four days? Super proud. I wrote like CRAZY during school hours because!! Cute boys go brr brr.
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed or have any ideas or prompts you want! I might be able to do something with it if I have the time. Comments go a LONG WAY and all of them fuels me with so much energy!!


End file.
